Daryl Dixon Against the Sues
by Moot Lagoon
Summary: The Walkers have evolved and now Daryl Dixon is fighting a new enemy. How will he survive the Mary-Sue-ocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Walking Dead. If I did, things would have gone much, much differently. I'm looking at you Andrea! Why are you still alive?!

* * *

The woods were quiet. Too quiet. Daryl was straining his ears to catch the sound of animals but they had all gone silent and that worried him. He adjusted his grip on his crossbow and swept his eyes across his surroundings. Something was out there.

A twig snapped behind him and he pivoted instantly, crossbow at the ready. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him. She stared back at him, her own compound bow aimed at him. That fact alone did not bode well for her.

"You bit?" he asked, not hesitating to get to the point.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I _look_ bit to you?" she snapped in a tinkling voice that made Daryl's eye twitch. "Are _you_ bit?"

Daryl responded with a single shake of his head. He looked her over, carefully scrutinizing. She was tall with long, silky black hair that hung to her waist. The woman's tan skin was clear and had almost a glow to it. She showed off her lean figure with cut-off daisy dukes and a tight black tank-top. Over all, she was an exceptionally attractive woman. Her green eyes sparkled in the sun as she eyed him for a moment and slowly lowered her bow.

She cocked her hip and placed a hand on it. "Well ain't ya gonna tell me yer name?" Her southern accent was horribly exaggerated as if she were trying to imitate it. This just made Daryl all the more wary.

"Ladies first," he grunted. Behind her he could see a shadow among the trees slowly approaching but he purposely ignored it.

The woman huffed and flipped her black hair. "The name's Taylor. You're the first person I seen that's normal. I been livin' alone in these woods since the outbreak." She flipped her hair again with pride. "Mah Daddy taught me everything there is to know about trackin' and huntin' and survivin'."

"Fascinating," Daryl commented dryly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the shadowy figure get closer to Taylor.

Taking his response as an invitation to continue, her full pink lips twitched into a smirk. "He taught me to kick some ass and never take anyone's shit. And I'm the best damn shot in Georgia with this here bow."

Daryl rolled his eyes. He'd heard more than enough. He pulled the trigger and a bolt buried itself in her pretty little face. "Shut up," he muttered as she fell to the ground, dead.

As he pulled the bolt from her head, Rick emerged from the shadows. He looked forlornly down at the dead girl. "I was holding out hope she'd be normal," he sighed.

Daryl grunted. "Ain't too many normal women left. Not since the Walkers evolved into... this," he gestured towards the dead Mary-Sue with his bolt. "Just be glad it wasn't a Gary this time."

They began to trek back to camp and Rick couldn't help but shudder. "Yeah," he agreed. "Gary's are harder to spot than Mary's." He cut a look at Daryl. "How could you be sure about that one?"

With a raised brow Daryl gave Rick a look. "Fuckin' apocalypse. No one's _that_ clean or survives being that stupid." He paused a moment before giving Rick a rare smirk. "Guess now it's a Sue-ocalypse."

* * *

**A/N:** This is a fun little thing I came up with while reading stories from other fandoms which are plagued by Mary-Sue's. Don't get me wrong, I love a good canon/OC romance as much as the next gal but the keyword there is "good". I can't tell you how many times I've been lured in by a decent summary only to have my stomach churn in horror by the end of the third paragraph. So I figured, if you can't beat them, join them! And then let Daryl slaughter them all! Mwhahahah- *cough cough* Ahem! Ah, excuse me. Damn cold. Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh, hello! Fancy seeing you here. Sorry for the delay in the second chapter, my dears. Things have been hectic with work, and weddings (_why_ are _so many_ people getting married lately?!), and St. Patrick's Day... and recovering from St. Patrick's Day. Hey! Don't judge me! With a last name like Murphy how can I _not_ celebrate? Besides, it happens to be right after my birthday which made for one hell of an epic weekend. And hangover. Anyway! My daycare is closed for a snow day so I get a lovely treat of writing f or you guys. Enjoy!

**Special thanks to my reviewers:** kclaura2003, NotCrazyJustWeird97,izombee, Gunslingers-White-Rose, What Evil Lurks, GotchaYouLilDirtBag, Natsuki Death, Imachica, Happy Face J, and Detective Laura Benson. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. And to those of you concerned that this story will be taken down and I'll be banned, I really appreciate the concern. If such an event should take place, it won't be without a fight on my part because I've taken the time to read the terms and conditions and I'm pretty darn sure I'm in the clear. Even so, I'm not particularly concerned about losing my account. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

* * *

With their backs pressed against the brick wall, Daryl and Glenn strained their ears, listening for any signs of danger. They were on a supply run in Atlanta and so far things had been pretty quiet and easy. Too quiet and easy, in fact. It made Daryl twitchy which, in turn made Glenn nervous. Honestly, who could blame him? Stoic men were never meant to get twitchy. It led to bad news, especially when they had a finger on the trigger of a weapon.

Leaning over slowly, Daryl peeked around the corner of the alley and took a quick stock of the street. He looked back at Glenn and gave a nod for the all clear. Keeping low, the two ran across the debris-covered street and into the next alley.

"Where to?" Daryl whispered, as they crouched behind a dumpster.

Pointing up ahead, Glenn said, "We take a right at that street. The store will be on the left, across the street. Halfway between us and the next block."

With a nod of determination, Daryl led the way. His boots were nearly silent on the pavement as he moved quickly to the mouth of the alleyway. Once again, they pressed their backs to the wall and he peeked around. All clear again. This all felt so very, very wrong.

They slipped out of the alley and made their way down the street. Despite the lack of Walker-Sues, the duo still kept low and took cover behind the shells of cars. They stopped behind a couple of big blue mailboxes. Glenn pointed to the building across from them.

"That's the one," he whispered.

"Let's make this in and out," Daryl hissed back, looking warily around the deserted street. "Got a bad feeling."

Glenn nodded in agreement, copying Daryl and scanning their surroundings. The two moved out again, crossing the street and heading for the corner of the store. No sense in walking right up to the door or right by the windows. Walker-Sues were dumb but they weren't blind and who knew if they happened to be inside the store.

They were almost there. Daryl's boots had stepped up onto the sidewalk. Glenn was hot on his heels. Then, they heard it. The Walker-Sue call. A high pitched, grating squeal rose up and filled the silent streets. Glenn grimaced and covered his ears while Daryl pivoted, looking for the threat.

As he did, he could hear other Walker-Sues taking up the call. Soon, the city street was filled with the answering squeals of delight and the shuffling of feet. Then from around the corner of the intersection, just past their destination, came the enemy.

They were a veritable horde. Glenn's jaw gaped slightly as he looked on. The Sues were a sea of shining blonde, shimmering black, and fiery red hair. They were all either remarkably tall Amazon women or comically short, almost getting lost in the crowd. None of them could be described as fat or even big-boned. Glenn and Daryl only saw lean, muscular females or females so skinny the wind would break them in half. Most were unscathed and clean but the few that were dirty and battle-worn had injuries to severe, the only explanation for them still being able to stand was that they truly were demons.

As the two stood, watching the army of Walker-Sues march towards them, one in the front pointed and yelled, "DARYL!"

The whole horde began to stampede. Daryl's eyes widened. "Run!" he yelled to Glenn. The young Asian didn't need to be told twice.

Together they turned and took off down the street, heading back for the alley they had come from. Glenn reached the alley first and skidded to a halt. They were coming up the alley towards them, cutting off their escape.

"Go back!" Glenn screamed to Daryl, turning and waving the hunter to find another route.

He was too late. The Sues were closing in fast and Daryl was backing away, shooting as many as he could. Before he knew it, Glenn had been slammed into from behind as the Sues came pouring out of the alley like roaches. Glenn fell to the ground among the stampeding feet of hundreds of women. Scrambling, he quickly crawled away, heart pounding and panic threatening to take over.

When he got a few feet away from the stream of women, Glenn stood up and turned to asses the situation. The Walker-Sues had surrounded Daryl and were slowly closing in on the hunter. He had abandoned his crossbow and stood in a defensive position, knife in hand as he circled to attempt to keep them all in sight.

Without hesitation, Glenn began waving his arms. "Hey!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Hey! Over here! Come and get me!"

A few Sues on the edge of the crowd turned to glance at him but quickly returned their attention to Daryl. The rest ignored Glenn completely. The horde pounced on Daryl as one and Glenn could hear the redneck swearing and struggling to be freed.

Glenn's hands slowly came down from where they had frozen mid-wave and folded on top of his red cap. His face registered shock and confusion. Why had the Sues ignored him? Walkers went after anything that moved or made noise. Walker-Sues seemed to pick specific targets...

Then he realized. Daryl, as far as most women were concerned, was much hotter than Glenn. Scoffing, Glenn threw his hands into the air.

Frustrated he said to no one in particular, "Even at the end of the world, nice guys still finish last!"

* * *

Poor Glenn get's no love!I decided to put this because the ratio between Daryl/OC and Glenn/OC stories is just astronomical. And as anyone who has actually attempted to search for Glenn/OC stories knows, it's nearly an impossible task. Go ahead, try. You'll come up with about 90 percent Daryl/Glenn stories. I adore Glenn because he's a geek and a total sweetheart (well, now he's kinda badass but in the beginning he was just incredibly sweet) and I have, no lie, one good Glenn story. From forever. And it's pretty short.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Next I think I'll do as someone suggested and introduce Merle to the Sues. Oh, Merle. I love to hate you, you pervy snake.


End file.
